


Keremy's past

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guy on Guy, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of attempted rape, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U Sometimes he wonders what he ever did to deserve someone as sweet as him, and there are times when he’s thankful that he never left his side…even when he knew the truth he never left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the artist and the cocky bastard

**Author's Note:**

> okay folks here is another story! Sorry My big sister who I love wanted me to write a Kol/Jeremy story and I had to do it! I love my sissy so this is for you love! Also just to clarify you may or may not recognize some of this from Teen wolf 3x09 visionary this was done intentoally because I love Derek’s past and I wanted to write a story with Kol and Jeremy like that. It won’t follow the episode just a few minor things. Also Alaric and Jenna are Jeremy’s and Elena’s parents Katherine is Elena’s twin sister and the originals are…well vampires. So enough of my babbling on with the show!

Jeremy curled his fingers over the keys of the piano; taking a deep breath, he started hitting the right keys as the soft melody began to fill the room. He decided to get some practice done before school started, already telling his sister where he’ll be since they came in early with their dad. He was half way through the song when he heard voices coming down the hallway. Ignoring them he continue playing but messed up when he heard a dribbling sound.

Taking a deep calming breath Jeremy picked up where he left off before the sound of banging came from the door making him not only lose focus but jump as well.

Glaring at the door Jeremy closed the key board and went outside to see what all that sound was.

When he got out he wasn’t surprise to see the basketball team playing in the middle of the hallway. Pissed, but not surprise.

“Hey, do you mind? I’m trying to practice over here,”

The ball was passed to a brunette who caught it with ease, he turned around and gave Jeremy a cocky smile.

Of course, of freaking course it had to be freaking Kol Mikaelson who was the most arrogant, annoying, and sexiest boy Jeremy ever met.

“Well mate, ever thought for a second that we can be practicing as well?”

Jeremy gave him a look that clearly said ‘are you serious?’.

“No, see last I check basketball practice take place in the gym and,”

He spreads his arms and looks around the hallway.

“This isn’t a basketball court this is a hallway and the music room happens to be in this hall,”

Kol smirk at the young boy he started dribbling the ball as he walked up to him.

“Well mate,” he began with that accent that made him weak in the knees, but will he ever tell him that? Hell fuck no.

“Last I check basketball practice took place wherever you have a basketball,” his friends started laughing and agreeing with him.

Kol’s smirk turned into an smug grin as he started dribbling the ball and showing off a little as he dribbled it between his legs and stood in front of Jeremy.

“Really? That’s the best you got?” he shook his head and headed back to the music room.

“Wait,”

He stopped and turned to face the arrogant boy.

“If you can get the ball away from me, I’ll stop.”

Jeremy took a deep breath as he watch Kol dribble the ball with ease, there was no way in hell he’d be able to get the ball away from him. He took a swipe for it but Kol moved around him and started to do some fancy moves. Jeremy could hear the other guys laughing as he swallowed his anger.

Sports were never his forte but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to play them. He watched as the other boy continue to bounce the ball then when he least expected it Jeremy grabbed the ball.

Kol was surprise that the boy was able to get the ball away from him, though he will admit it that he was actually putting some speed that he normally didn’t do. He gave him a smug look, Kol knew that the boy was mocking him and he had to admit, he was impress.

“There I win,” he harshly threw the ball at Kol and headed back into the music room.

Kol couldn’t help but smirk as he watch the boy walking away from him, his friends just shook their heads and headed out to either eat breakfast or talk to a girl most likely the latter.

“Yo Kol, you comin’?”

Kol just shook his head and went inside the music room.

He enter the room to see Jeremy pulling out a sketch pad and placing it on top of the piano, he then opened it and started to play a familiar melody.

“Dark night of the soul?” he asked as the boy lost his focus (again) and missed the key.

Jeremy turned around to see the basketball player leaning against the doorway with his arms cross against his chest.

“Uhh…yeah, how did you know that?” he was surprise to know that someone other than him knew that piece normally he had to tell people what the song was when he played.

Kol just shrugged his shoulders.

“My brother loves the classics, one of my favorites by the way.”

Jeremy just nodded his head as Kol walked over to him.

“I’m sorry about that by the way,”

Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever, but I’m trying to practice here so if you don’t mind,”

Kol nodded his head as he put the basketball down on the ground.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone,” he said smirking when he saw the boy’s face wash over with relief.

“After you tell me your name,”

“My name?”

“Yes your name fair trade don’t you think? You tell me your name and I’ll leave you alone.” He said smirking at him.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright I’ll tell you my name, if you can play an instrument in this room,”

“An instrument?”

“Yep,”

“Any of them,”

“Yep,”

Kol smirk he then began walking around trying to find something to play. When he spotted what he was looking for he grabbed it and walked over to Jeremy.

He had his arms behind his back and Jeremy had to admit he was anxious to see what instrument he picked out.

Kol pulled out a triangle and tapped it once, a smug grin on his face. It took all his will power not to laugh at Jeremy’s cute expression. The boy looked like a fish out of water.

He couldn’t help but shake his head with an amused smile on his face. He turned around and began playing.

“Oi I played an instrument don’t I get to know your name?”

Jeremy just laughed as he stopped playing he then turned to face the other boy.

“My name’s Jeremy,”

Kol nodded his head in approval.

“My name’s K-“

“I know who you are,” he said looking at Kol.

Kol looked at the boy and couldn’t help but smirk. Nodding his head he slowly stepped out of the room with Jeremy still staring at him.


	2. Winning him over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol finds out a few things about Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mention this in the first chapter but I forgot to do it so i'll tell you in this one yes the story was inspire by Teen Wolf 3x09 Visionary and yes there will be some similarities but it'll be a while before you see them and this story is going to be on its own meaning i'm going to write some things that weren't mention in visionary. Also I want to thank 0809m and kolLover for reviewing you guys rock ^^

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, Kol grabbed his things and headed for his first period, history. For the past hour and a half Kol couldn’t get the boy out of his mind. He was really cute and a bit sarcastic something that Kol like.

He went inside and took his usual seat Kol then pulled out a book and began reading it, a few minutes later the bell rang.

_“Time for another boring day,”_

He put his book away as the teacher Mr. Gilbert came and started talking about what they were going to do when the door opened and in came…Jeremy?

“So nice of you to join us Jeremy, care to explain why you’re late?”

 Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders, there was no way he was going to tell his dad that he was late because of Tyler Lockwood. If he did then his dad would go to the principle and have Tyler expelled and that’s something he did not want.

“We’ll talk about this when we get home but for now you have lunch detention,” Jeremy just nodded his head and went to go sit down.

Kol was flabbergasted how did he miss the fact that cute little Jeremy was in his class? More importantly how could he not figure out that he was Alaric’s son? The two looked alike well except that Jeremy’s hair was darker than his.

Jeremy went to sit in the back where no one could spot him, guess that would explain why he never notice that he was in this class. The best part was he was sitting right behind him.

“Okay class now let’s get started,”

Kol ignored the teacher as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write something down. When Alaric wasn’t looking he passed the paper back to Jeremy and dropped it on his desk.

Jeremy saw Kol dropped a piece of paper on his desk, a part of him was tempted to read it but another part wanted to ignore it, he was already in enough trouble with his dad no need to give him more reasons to be mad at him. Taking the note he put it in his binder and continue to write notes.

Kol waited for the boy to write back to him but he never did. He turned slightly to see that Jeremy was writing but not to him.

 _“What the hell?”_ normally when Kol talked to a guy or girl they would immediately respond back hell sometimes they would even go as far as to ask him if he wanted to sleep with him on the first day. This kid however was ignoring him.

“Kol!”

Kol jumped when the teacher called him.

He turned to see Mr. Gilbert glaring at him.

“Yes?”

“I suggest that you stop eyeballing my son and start paying more attention in this class, your already failing it as it is,”

“Technically Mr. Gilbert I have an A in this class,” he said giving him his ‘innocent’ smile.

“Well I’d appreciate it if you pay more attention to the lecture and stop staring at my son,”

“Not my fault he’s irresistible maybe the next time you and your wife shag each other you might want to make an ugly baby,”

He turned to see Jeremy blushing a deep red and he had to admit it look good on him.

“Red looks good on you mate,” he said with a wink at the end.

The bell rang just in time for Jeremy to grab his stuff and was the first one out not bothering to hear if he had homework or not.

Alaric just glared at the vampire while said vampire just gave him an innocent look.

“What?”

**With Jeremy**

Art, it was one class that he loved. Next to music, art was Jeremy’s passion. He loved the arts whether it was drawing or music it didn’t matter as long as it was a work of (pun intended) art then he was interested in.

He pulled out his sketch book and started drawing his teacher Ms. Allende was amazing she allowed the class to express themselves through any type of art. Whether it was paint, sculpting, drawing, or photographing she didn’t care as long as it was your own work and was done to the best of your abilities you’d get an A.

He started working on the project that she assign to them. The idea was to draw someone who you had feelings for but where too afraid to tell them the truth or a person you did not like and wish for them to be out of your life. Most people would find this weird but the point of this assignment was to show what you saw in that person and why did they make you feel the way you felt.

Jeremy was actually having fun with this assignment because he was actually able to see what he saw in said person.

“Okay class don’t forget that your drawings are due next week and if you need extra time please do not be afraid to tell me and I’ll allow you an extra day or so,”

The class smiled at her and thanked her. She walked over to help the students out as much as she could, when she got to Jeremy she was impress then again he was her favorite student.

“Jeremy, this is beautiful.”

“Its nothing,” he said blushing a little.

“Nothing? Darling this is beyond perfect I hope you allow me to send this piece to the museum,”

“Umm…maybe the next one I actually like this one,”

Ms. Allende smiled.

“Of course dear now why don’t you tell me about him,” she asked as she sat down.

“Not much to say, he’s arrogant, annoying, cocky, a pain in the ass…and yet I admire him because he’s not like everyone else. He knows who he is and doesn’t care what people think where most kids here in MFH hide behind a mask he’s not afraid to show them who he really is and if people give him crap about it he beats the crap out of them.” He said smiling at the end.

Ms. Allende smiled at the young boy. She got up and continue walking around asking the kids why or why not they were drawing that person.

He continue to work on the drawing until someone sat down next to him.

“Why am I not surprise that you drew him?”

He turned to see his best friend Anna. Everyone knew he was gay but only Anna knew who he liked.

“Because the idea of this assignment was to draw someone you like,”

“Or someone you hate,” she said glaring across from them. Jeremy looked to see that Tyler entered the class room.

“What’s he doing here?” he asked.

“No idea but if he gets near you I’m gonna-“

“Mr. Lockwood, what brings you to my class?”

“Oh I’m here to turn in my project,” he said throwing his Lockwood charm to her.

“As much as I appreciate you turning it in early I would prefer it to be turn in with the rest of your class now please return to your original class and allow my students to work,”

Tyler just nodded his head as he headed out of the class room but not before sending Jeremy a quick wink.

Before that would have sent butterflies to his stomach but it just made him want to throw up.

Anna placed a warm hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Hey, he’s not gonna hurt you okay?”

Jeremy smiled at his best friend, no one knew what Tyler did to him most thought he broke up with him because he cheated on him but no one really knew the truth well only Anna but that’s because she started seeing the signs. He was lucky that he had a friend like her and was able to pull him out before things got worse he owed her his life. She was also able to convince him that he had to tell his parents and he did well he only told them parts of it not the whole thing.

“Thank you,”

She smiled at him.

“I told you before you don’t have to thank me, if the situation was reverse you would have pulled me out and beat the crap out of that guy.”

“That is true,” the two best friends continue on their drawings.

“So who did you chose to draw?”

Anna showed him her sketch and he had to laugh.

“Really Anna? Really? Henrik?”

“He’s cute and…and…you drew Kol he’s worse than Henrik!” she whispered loudly so only they could hear.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he continue to with his drawing. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch.

“Come on let’s go eat.”

“Can’t my dad gave me lunch detention,”

“Why?”

“I was late,”

“That sucks, well I’ll see you after school your place or my place?”

“Mine, dad wants to talk to me about being late and all that crap but maybe with you there and offering to help mom cook then he might go easy on me,”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“Okay see you around Jere,”

“See ya,” he headed for his father’s class hoping that he didn’t see a certain cocky boy.

**With Kol**

**K** ol walked over to the cafeteria and sat down next to his brother and sister. He looked at the food that he was supposed to be eating but he wasn’t hungry for food no he was hungry for something or some _one._

“Something wrong Kol?” his little brother asked him.

Kol looked at his brother and shook his head.

“Nah, just thinking.”

“About a certain Gilbert?” Rebekah asked with a smug look.

“And how would you dear sister know that?” he asked looking at her dead in the eye.

She just shrugged.

“Heard you were harassing him from some of your friends,”

Kol rolled his eyes.

“And who dear sister told you that?”

“So you could kill him? Bekah don’t tell him,” he said looking at his sister. The two knew how impulsive Kol could be especially when it came to people spreading rumors about him.

She opened her mouth to say no but she didn’t get to finish since Kol got up and left the cafeteria.

“Is he going to hurt someone?” her little brother asked.

Rebekah looked at him.

“I don’t know I hope not,”

He walked around aimlessly apart of him wanted to kill someone but if he did the hunter and the Salvatores would start attacking him and his family and that was the last thing he wanted for him and his family.

He kept walking until he reached the history room he was about to walk pass it when he heard voices one of them belong to Jeremy.

“I told you why I was late,”

“Jere you and I both know that’s not the truth besides you’re a terrible liar so you’re either not telling me something or you weren’t really talking to your art teacher. Now can you please tell me where you really were?”

He waited for Jeremy to say something but he didn’t.

“Does it have to do with Tyler?”

He didn’t hear Jeremy’s response but he did hear his heart rate increase not in an affectionate way either.

“It does doesn’t?”

“Dad-“

“Did he hurt you? Did he-“

“No dad he didn’t do anything he just…wanted to talk,”

Hurt? Tyler had the nerve to hurt Jeremy? It took all of his will power not to find Lockwood and beat the crap out of him even if he was one of Klaus’ hybrids he would kill him without hesitation.

“Talk about what?”

“The usual,”

“Jeremy-“

“Dad I promise I’m fine, nothing happened and we both know I’m not going anywhere near him.”

“As long as you don’t then I guess I won’t go to the principal.”

“Thank you,”

“I swear you and your sisters will be the death of me,”

Kol heard laughter coming from Jeremy and he had to admit he was loving the sound of it.

“Now what’s the story of you and Kol?”

This perk Kol’s interest, he wanted to hear this.

“Umm…nothing really I was practicing in the music room and he was being annoying and that’s all, nothing important”

_“Really that’s all? That’s how you see it not important at all?”_

Kol was shock to know that it actually hurt that Jeremy didn’t think that their meeting wasn’t important to him as it was to Kol.

“Okay even I know that’s a lie, do you like him?”

“Umm…well…its not that…I mean…”

Kol couldn’t help but laugh at the boy and his nervousness. It was actually adorable the boy himself was adorable. And he was actually anxious to hear his answer.

“Yes I do,”

Kol was taken aback, the boy like him but didn’t do a thing about it. So why was he playing hard to get?

“I mean you know that you got it out of Anna when you asked her why I was acting funny,”

“True but I just like watching you squirm.” Alaric laughed but the laughter died down as quickly as it came.

“And do you remember what I said?”

“Stay away from him, he’s no good, you don’t want a repeat of Tyler oh and by the way thanks for saying that now Anna is scared to leave me alone with him,”

It was true his best friend made sure she was around whenever they saw the boy in fact when he told her about the incident of the music room she flipped and almost went up to him luckily he threaten to tell Henrik about her crush if she talked to him and she backed off.

Kol felt anger flowing through his veins. He knew the hunter didn’t like him especially since he beat the crap out of his best friend, but still to compare him to that mutt was insulting he would never hurt someone like Jeremy hell he would never hurt someone he cared about…well his siblings didn’t count they were always at each other’s throats so again it didn’t count.

But whatever Tyler did to Jeremy…he wouldn’t do that, hell he would protect Jeremy which is weird because he hardly knew the boy, so why was he becoming so overprotective of him?

“I’m not going to apologize for that and be grateful you have a friend like Anna, she’s willing to do anything for you and make sure your safe,”

“I know,”

There was a moment of silence before Jeremy grabbed his things.

“Well I have to go, free period which means I’ll be in the music room,”

“Alright be careful, love you.”

“Love you too,” Jeremy walked out of the class room and headed for the music room not realizing that someone was following him.

When he got to the music room he went to the piano and sat down. He was lucky that no one used the music room during this time and that meant he had it to himself.

He played the melancholy melody as he allowed the music to take him away. It were times like these he was thankful for music, it was his escape and the only way to leave his problems.

Kol quietly entered the room as he sat down on one of the chairs to hear the boy playing a sad piece. He had to admit the boy played the piece well, it’s been a while since he heard someone playing the piano well-Henrik did not count- and not miss a single key.

When he was done he stayed still for a while.

“You know, if you’re going to listen to someone play the least you could do is either applause them for a job well done or criticize them,” he turned to face Kol with a soft smile on his face.

Kol smirk.

“Well darling I have to say that was beautiful, been a while since I heard someone play with actual talent,”

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he turned to face the basketball player.

“I’m not that good, you should hear my sister, Katherine play she’s better than me.”

“I prefer to hear you,” he said.

Jeremy could feel his cheeks burning as he turned away from the other boy. Kol smirk as he got up and sat down next to Jeremy. He gently grabbed his chin and turned him so that he was facing him.

“You’re adorable when you blush,”

“Umm…my dad told me to stay away from you,” Jeremy wanted to kick himself here was Kol talking to him and he brings up his dad?

“And are you going to listen to him?”

“I’m still talking to you aren’t I?”

Kol couldn’t help but laugh.

“So you don’t always listen to mommy and daddy huh?”

“Umm no not really, I’m not Elena or Katherine,”

“Good to know, never really liked them.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything he could feel Kol’s hot breath hitting him and he had to admit he was tempted to lean in and kiss him to have a taste of Kol but…what if he didn’t like him like he liked him? Maybe he did since he was still holding his chin and was staring at him like a delicious meal.

“So darling, have any plans after school?”

“Suppose to hang out with my friend Anna?” he said but it came out in the form of a question.

“Well cancel, you and I are going to hang out,”

Jeremy nodded his head a little hoping that he didn’t look like a complete moron.

“What’s your last class?”

“Spanish with Ms. Blake,”

“Perfect that’s mine as well, we can leave as soon as the bell rings,”

Jeremy didn’t say anything instead he just bobbed his head up and down.

“Good,” he kissed Jeremy’s cheek then got up.

“See you after school mate,” he winked at the boy and headed for his next class.

“Maybe he does like me,” he said in a nervous tone. The next thing he knew the door open revealing a pissed off Anna.

“Oh hey-“

“Don’t oh hey me Gilbert! What the hell was Kol doing here?”

“Umm…well he asked me to hang out with him after school and I said yes, don’t kill me!” he closed his eyes waiting for his friend to slap him instead he heard…laughter?

“Jere I’m not mad, in fact I’m happy that you and Kol are going to hang out just…just be careful okay?”

“I will be and if anything happens I’ll let you know,”

“You better,”

“Oh, and can you cover for me, the last thing I want is for my dad to sent Damon and Stefan or worse Elena and Katherine after me,”

“Sure thing but your so lucky that I love you otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this,”

“Yeah I know I owe you Anna banana,”

“You sure do Jere bear,” the two friends smiled as Jeremy got up and headed for his next class.

When the two got there he pulled out his notebook and saw the note that Kol gave to him he opened it and reread the message, he couldn’t help but smile at both the message and the irony.

_“Do you want to hang out after school with me darling ;)”_

Something told Jeremy that Kol knew his answer the minute the basketball player wrote the note down.

**Spanish class**

Kol was waiting impatiently for the final bell to ring he looked across from him to see his darling drawing a picture what it was he didn’t know but he was curious to see, every time he tried to sneak a peek Jeremy would hide it and tell him to pay attention to the teacher making Kol shake his head in amusement.

Finally after endless hours of torture the bell rang meaning it was time for his and Jeremy’s date. Okay it wasn’t a date but Kol could pretend that it was one.

He looked at Jeremy as he packed his things and looked at Kol.

“Ready to go?”

“Of course mate shall we?” he grabbed Jeremy’s hand and lead him to the school’s parking lot.

“So where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise darling, I hope you have your friend covering for you.”

“Yep Anna made sure to tell my dad that I’m going home with her,”

“Good,”

The two got in his car and drove off.

“Umm…aren’t you going to wait for your siblings?”

“Nah Bekah brought her car and Henrik’s staying for some sport,”

Jeremy nodded his head in understanding.

“So, where are we going?”

Kol looked at Jeremy.

“It’s a surprise one I guarantee you’ll like,” Jeremey smiled as he lean back and listen to the music that Kol was playing on the radio.

Kol looked over at the boy he had to admit he was glad to hear that the boy had feelings but he could also see that he wore a guarded expression one that he was determine to break. After all if he wanted Jeremy Gilbert to be his, he would have to trust him and he was willing to wait for however long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it I know it looks like i'm rushing but trust me they have a long way to go before they start dating...or do they???


	3. A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jeremy spend some time together more of Jeremy's past with Tyler is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song used in this chapter is called Safe with me by Billie piper. Happy Valentines day ^^

Kol and Jeremy drove in comfortable silence. He was a bit nervous to know were they where going from the looks of things it looked like it wasn't going to be in Mystic Falls.

"Umm...were are we going?" he tried to sound calm but could hear the nervousness in his tone. Kol laugh at the boy's tone.

"Relax darling we're going somewhere were no one would go running to tell your daddy that you were spending time with trouble making Kol."

Jeremy just nodded his head in agreement. In Mystic Falls no one could keep a secret. Try as you might you wouldn't be able to since everyone had a big mouth and loved to gossip. He was really lucky that no one but him and Anna knew his secret.

"So want made you want to play the piano?" Jeremy smiled.

"Your probably going to laugh if I tell you,"

"I won't," Jeremy gave him a skeptical look.

"Scouts honor that I won't."

"Are you even a scout?"

"No but I give you my word that I won't laugh,"

 Jeremy smiled at him before looking out the window.

 "My aunt use to play it, I was really close to her and told her everything. She was the first to know that I was gay and didn't judge me."

 Kol looked at the boy and could see that the boy looked happy but could also feel a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to her?"

"Died in a car accident," he said short and simple.

"That sucks," he said in a gentle tone. Jeremy looked at him before smiling.

 "Thank you,"

Kol looked at the boy before looking back at the road.

 "For what?"

"For not saying 'I'm sorry' or something like that,"

"Why would I say that? No offense mate but I didn't really know her and the last thing I want is to give you fake sympathy."

Once again Jeremy smiled and Kol realized that he loved making him smile.

"I appreciate that when people found out they would come up to me and tell that they're sorry or how an amazing person she was even when they didn't know her and that just pissed me off."

 Kol nodded his head in understanding. He hated when people would act all sweet and innocent and then go behind your back to gossip. The two arrived at their destination and Jeremy saw that it was a small cafe.

"My brother's girlfriend owns the place and I figure this would be a nice place to relax after a long week of school."

Jeremy smiled at him.

"It looks nice,"

"You should see the inside, its nice and relaxing," The two boys got out and went inside.

Jeremy saw that he was right the place looked beautiful. The lights were dim giving the place a nice atmosphere, he saw a fire place at the far end that was lit. The place was a mixture of tables and couches and he could see that some of the tables had some lanterns that could be lit or not. Across from the sofas there were book shelves that had a variety selection of books. He also saw a huge plasma TV with some bean bags surrounding it with teenagers resting on it watching some show that Elena and Katherine liked. To his left he saw a stage that had a microphone along with some instruments. The place was a lot bigger than an ordinary cafe shop but it gave a welcoming atmosphere that made him feel more relax then he ever felt. At the center of the store was a ordering counter and Jeremy could smell the different types of coffees, along with tea, and he could smell some pastries being cook. It was amazing.

"Shall we?" Kol asked as he lead Jeremy to the counter.

"Thank you come again hello welcome to Bill-E's what can I-Kol?"

"Hello Bill-E," Jeremy looked over Kol's shoulder to see a blond hair girl with hazel eyes he could also hear that she had a British accent. She was gorgeous and if Jeremy wasn't gay he'd definitely hit on her.

"What brings you here love? Please tell me that Elijah didn't sent you because if he did I'm gonna-"

"Relax Bill-E I'm here with a friend. Jeremy this is my brother's girlfriend Bill-E. Bill-E this is my friend Jeremy."

The two shook hands as they exchange hellos.

"You are adorable," she squeal in delight.

 "So I've been told," he grumbled a little and could feel his cheeks burning a little. Bill-E smiled at him she then looked at Kol.

"So what can I get you boys?" Jeremy looked at the menu and wasn't sure what to get he's never been outside of Mystic Falls and this is the first time he's been to the city. Kol sensing his hesitation decided to order for him.

"Let me order for you mate," Jeremy gave him a grateful smile.

 "Alright Bill-E I'll take the usual and he'll have your famous dinner since we will be missing dinner."

"Wise choice your order will be up in a few minutes. I'll call you up when its done,"

 "Thanks Bill," He grabbed Jeremy's hand and lead him to a secluded area.

"Umm aren't you going to pay her?" he asked as he put his bag down.

"Nah she gives me, my brothers, and sister free drinks and food along with whoever we bring over. My oldest brother Elijah helped her with this place and when she offer to pay him back he refused and said that he did it to make her happy and she of course decided to give us all free food along with our dates. Her cafe doesn't only serve coffee and pastries like most do she also serves home made meals."

 Jeremy nodded his head in understanding.

 "How many brothers and sister do you have?" he wanted to get to know the boy more so why not ask a few harmless questions.

 "Let see. Elijah's the oldest then there's Niklaus or Klaus, Rebekah, and Henrik. Four," He nodded his head.

 "How about yourself?"

 "Only Elena and Katherine. But then there's Anna who's been by my side since I was five," he said with admiration in his voice.

"Have a little crush on her do we now?" he tried to make it sound like a joke but came out a bit of jealousy. Jeremy laughed.

"No I don't think you know this but I'm gay," he said sarcastically, making Kol laugh.

"Oh I knew you played for the same team I just thought you'd also play girls."

"Nah 100% gay right here,"

"Good to know," he said smiling.

 "Kol come get your food," Kol excused himself before he got up and went to get their order.

He saw that his sister-in-law had a look of concern on her face.

"Be careful Kol, he's the hunter's son," Bill-E warned when he reached her.

The last thing she wanted was for something to happened to him.

"I know Bill, do you think he knows?"

"No, he's an innocent but still I know his father and his friends would not be happy if you deflowered him," He gave her a WTF look. Bill-E rolled her eyes.

"When I said he's innocent I meant both literally and metaphorically."

Kol's jaw dropped before he quickly closed it and nodded his head.

"But other than him being a hunter's son he's a good choice. He's really cute and could be good for you,"

Kol just smiled at Bill-E. This is why he loved the witch. She's was always looking out for him and his younger siblings.

 "Once again thank you Bill-E."

He went back to the table and put the food down along with his drink. Jeremy saw that there was a plate of hot wings and a giant slice of pepperoni pizza but could also see that it was stuff crust. He tool a bite of the pizza and could feel his taste buds dancing.

"Oh my God,"

"What?" Kol was a bit nervous when Jeremy said that. Did he not like it? Should he have let him order his food?

 "This is the best pizza I've ever had!" He took another bite and enjoy how the pizza tasted this was delicious. He then took a bite of the hot wing and was surprise to see that it was spicy but not that weak spicy that most pizza places serve this was actually a spicy hot wing.

"Wow umm...that's hot,"

Kol laugh as he took a sip of his drink.

"Is that all your going to eat shouldn't you get some food as well?" he asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Yeah not really hungry ate a huge lunch," that was a lie but he wasn't gonna tell Jeremy that he was actually eating food well to him it was food.

"Okay," he continue eating his food while Kol watched him.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full of pizza. He laughed a little.

"I wasn't lying you really are adorable." Jeremy once again blushed.

 "So anything else you want to tell me about yourself Mr. Gilbert?" Jeremy laughed a little. He whipped his face before looking at Kol.

"I love to draw,"

"Are you good at it?" he asked in a teasing matter.

"Of course," he grabbed his sketch book out of his bag and showed it to him. He was lucky that his drawing of him was still in his folder. Kol opened the book and saw a beautiful drawing of him and Anna. He could easily tell that the image was of when they were kids since they look really young. Kol had to admit it was breath taking. It looked so life like that he could practically grab the young version of Jeremy. He flipped the pages and saw cartoon drawing along with portraits of Anna, his family, and a woman who was always smiling. If he had to guess this was his aunt.

 "There beautiful, you have talent not only on the piano but also with a pencil and paper," he said closing the book and handing it back to the boy.

"Thanks,"

"Did your aunt taught you how to draw?" Jeremy blushed a little.

"Yeah, she was amazing at it. Everything I did was because of her. She and I were close and she was the only one who bother to get to know me. I love my mom and dad but growing up it was all about Elena and Katherine. Dad would be with Katherine and Mom would be with Elena. Then when the Salvatores came it got worse,"

"How so?" he knew the answer but he had to act like he was curious.

 "They both fell in love with my sisters and my dad didn't say anything granted that Damon is what 25, 26? and is dating Elena and she's only 17. Of course I want to date and everyone becomes over protective." He then looked at Kol and blushed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have dump my problems on you," Kol smiled and reached for the boy he grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jeremy looked up and meg Kol's brown orbs.

"Don't be sorry mate, I'm glad that you can talk to me like that. Just know that you can tell me anything that's on that pretty little mind of yours and I won't judge."

Jeremy smiled and thanked him.

The two continue talking about anything and everything actually enjoying each other's company.

"Okay people it's Friday and you know what that means?"

Jeremy turned to face the stage to see Bill-E standing on it with some other people sitting down with instruments in their hands. Everyone cheered as Bill-E grabbed the microphone.

 "Okay grab that special someone cause this is one's for you my lovelies." Kol got up and offered Jeremy his hand.

"What?"

 "Didn't you hear her? I'm going to dance and I want to dance with you,"he said bluntly making Jermy squirm a little.

 Jeremy was nervous. He'd never dance before but looking at Kol's eyes he could see that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 "O-okay but I have to warn you I’m a horrible dancer,"

“Don’t worry darling, just follow my lead and you’ll be fine,”

 he took his hand as Kol lead him to the dance floor and Jeremy was shock (and relieved) to see they weren't the only same sex couple on the dance floor.

 He could feel the soft melody playing as Bill-E began to sing.

_“Know that you're sad, hurt in the past Got you believing love won't last It's not hard to tell, you've lost all your faith Don't blame us all for a fool's mistake Things they advise, I should let go They're calling you ice, then I see you glow You're making me crazy, what can I say I'd do anything to take the pain away,”_

He could feel Kol pulling him closer Jeremy snuggled closer to him. He didn't know why but he felt like this song was meant for them and only them. It almost flet like Bill-E was trying to tell him that Kol wasn’t his ex and he would always be there for him.

_“When you gonna realize that you're lonely I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be When you gonna realize I'm the remedy Won't you give my love a try You'll be safe with me (Da-da-da, oh) You'll be safe with me (Da-da-da, oh)”_

Kol smiled as the song played. Something told him that Bill-E was singing that song on purpose. Her being an emphany and able to read emotions meant she was singing this for him and Jeremy.

_“Something so strong could take on the world I'm not just talking 'bout being your girl The things I want us to do Get into me like I'm into you Walking in the park, watching leaves fall Lovers in the dark, counting every star Finally when your trust is in me I'll give you my love Real, slow and tender”_

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the words of the song. He was happy that he agreed to hang out with Kol. He actually made him forget about all the horrible things Tyler did. The name calling, the hitting, him cheating on Jeremy, things that still haunt him to this very day that made him want to crawl in a hole and never come out but Kol...he made him feel safe. He couldn't explain it but there was something about him that made Jeremy safe. He was also able to make him forget about those awful memories.

_“When you gonna realize that you're lonely I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be When you gonna realize I'm the remedy Won't you give my love a try You'll be safe with me When you gonna realize that you're lonely I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be When you gonna realize I'm the remedy Won't you give my love a try You'll be safe with me,”_

Kol looked at Bill-E and smiled. He hoped that he could show Jeremy that he was different then Tyler. He didn't know what Tyler did but he hoped that in time Jeremy would trust him and tell him what happened between them so he could double it and make sure that he's begging for death.

_“You're here in my arms and that's how I want it, boy When the morning comes you'll know what I feel, so real Dream of your smile, night after night The one that you hide from the daylight Stop all those tears, doubt in your mind Leave all your fears way behind”_

Both boys were lost in their own little world enjoying this moment that they were having not wanting anyone to ruin it for them.

_“When you gonna realize that you're lonely I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be When you gonna realize I'm the remedy Won't you give my love a try You'll be safe with me When you gonna realize that you're lonely (I know you know that) I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be (You gonna be) When you gonna realize I'm the remedy (Safe with me, yeah) Won't you give my love a try You'll be safe with me._

The song ended and the crowed cheered for her as she bowed down and thanked them. Jeremy and Kol continued to hold one another before they slowly pulled away.

 Jeremy gave him a warm smile one that Kol was happy to return. The two went back to their table and sat down.

 They continue talking while Bill-E came and dropped two slices of homemade ice cream cake and a warm cup of hot chocolate. The two ate in comfortable silence and listen to other performers singing.

After they were done eating they exchange phone numbers (which they probably should have done in the beginning) they then hit the dance floor.

The two dance to a few more songs and laughing when the other couldn't do a move or something. All in all they were having a good time. Talking, dancing, hell they even played some video games on the TV.

When they got back to the table Jeremy pulled out his phone and saw he had a missed call from Anna. He called her and she answered on the second ring.

 "Jere? Where the hell are you?"

Jeremy had to pull the phone away from his ear since Anna was practically shouting at him . He’d be surprise if the whole café heard them.

"At a small cafe outside of Mystic Falls." he said mouthing Anna's name to Kol.

"Aww that's sweet now be a good little boy and come back! Your dad just called and said that just because its Friday doesn't mean you should stay out late,"

"What? Anna I haven't been out that late have I?"

"Dude its almost midnight!"

 "What?" he looked at his watch and saw that she was right it was twenty minutes to midnight. Spending time with Kol made him forget about time and his life back at Mystic Falls.

"Yeah and I told your dad that your gonna be sleeping over but my mom's on her way home and knowing your dad he called and ask if its okay which we know it is but-"

"Okay I get it I'll be there in twenty,"

 "Okay see you in twenty," the two hung up and turned to face Kol.

"Umm...not that I want this day to end but-"

 "You need to get home?" he asked in a joking matter.

Jeremy nodded his head.

"Well then let's go before your friend's mom finds out that you were both lying."

 The two said good bye to Bill-E and left.

The drive to Mystic Falls was a comfortable silent one both boy lost in their own thoughts.

If Jeremy was being honest he didn’t want this night to end. In fact he wanted to tell Kol to turn back and go back to the café so they wouldn’t have to return home but sadly his father would find out and get mad at him and probably ground him until he’s eighty.

 They got back in due time since Pearl's car wasn't there yet. Jeremy looked at Kol and graced him with a smile.

 "I had fun,"

"So did I. We should do this again some other time." Jeremy smiled they would definitely have to spent time together again.

“I’d like that,”

 The two smiled as Jeremy got out of the car.

"Night Kol,"

 "Good night Jeremy, sweet dreams darling,"

 "You too," He closed the door and walked to the front porch. He turned to see Kol smiling at him. He waved good bye as well as Kol and drove off home. Jeremy entered the house and saw Anna sitting on her couch with half a pizza and drinks on the table making it look like he was here even though he wasn't. Anna looked at him with a smile that rivaled Caroline's.

"So how'd it go?"

 Jeremy blushed.

 "It was nice,"

"Nice?"

"Yeah, nice a perfect gentleman." Anna smiled at him.

"Well come sit down watch The Collector with me and tell me about your date." Jeremy smiled and went to sit down next to her to tell her everything.

“We went to this café outside of Mystic Falls we ate pizza and hot wings well I did, he just drank some smoothie or something. Then we danced, played video games, and talked.”

“Aww, sounds like you enjoyed yourself,”

“I did…Anna, I was able to forget,”

Anna looked at him before a small smile graced her face.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious, when I was with him…I was able to forget about all the horrible things Tyler did…like I said it was nice,”

Anna hugged her friend. His dad might have warn them to stay away from the Mikalsons but if Kol could make him forget about that awful time he spent with Tyler then she was okay with it.

“Alright then,”

The two smiled as they watched the movie. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch with Pearl findng them cuddle against one another.

She smiled as she picked up their mess and turned off the tv.

Today was a hard day, the council agreed not to mess with the Original vampires, not if they want to lose their friends and family which sucked because both Peral and Jenna agreed that they should kill them.

Neither mother liked how the Kol and Henrik looked at their kids, in fact they were tempted to stake them on the spot but knew if they try something the brothers would kill them with ease along with the rest of their sibilings.

She grabbed a blanket and tucked in her daughter and the boy she saw as a son. Kissing them both good night she headed to her room.

**With Kol**

Kol looked at the dead body lying on the ground. He had to admit he was tempted to drink Jeremy’s blood, his scent was intoxicated something Kol never smelled in his long life.

The smell was wonderful it put all other smells to shame, a scent you could never successfully bottle up because it was unique just like him.

He smirk, Jeremy was different alright and he didn’t care what the hunter or his little band of misfits said, he was going to have Jeremy for himself. Wheather Jeremy’s parents were okay with it or not.

**The next day**

Jeremy arrived at his house with Anna in tow. The two decided to head to Mystic Grill for a quick bite to eat but first Jeremy had to drop off his bag.

When they got in they weren’t surprise to see Damon and Stefan Salvatore along with Caroline and Bonnie. Like Anna the four of them were a permant tentant in the Gilbert house hold.

“Hey guys,” Katherine greeted them as she and Elena bounced off the stairs and greeted them with a kiss.

“Hey Kat, Lena” the two said at the same time.

“So what are you guys doing here?” she asked as she and the rest of her friends went into the kitchen.

“Well Jere and I are going to the grill then we’ll probably head somewhere afterwards,”

Everyone looked at the two sixteen year olds.

“Just make sure your home by 10, dad’s away for the weekend and I’m in charge,”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Katherine was only older than Elena by 5 minutes but according to their parents that made her the oldest. And it sucked ass since she’s always bossing him around.

“Whatever, ready to go?”

“Yep,”

The two teens headed out to the grill.

“Bonnie, any way of making sure that Kol and the rest of his family stay away from them?” Katherine asked going straight to hunter mode.

“No, the only thing we can do is make sure they drink vervain and not be left alone with any of them,” Bonnie said a bit disappointed. She wanted to protect Jeremy and she could easily see that Kol had his eye on him.

Katherine mumbled something under her breath. She didn’t want her little brother to get hurt, and she had a feeling that Kol was only using him to get to her and her sister.

Looking at her twin she knew that the two shared the same thoughts.

“We’ll just have to keep an eye on them,” Stefan said rubbing Katherine’s shoulders.

“Or we can just tell them the truth?” Caroline suggested.

Everyone turned to glare at her.

“What?”

“That is out of the question Care, my dad and I agreed that Jeremy and his little friend will not be dragged into this, no matter how hard I want to tell him I don’t want him to live this life we all do,”

Everyone nodded their heads at Katherine’s statement, still in Caroline’s eyes if they told them the truth then they would listen and stay away from the Mikalsons.

The room was filled with an awkward silence before Elena decided to break it.

“Why don’t we head to the grill? Spent some time together and forget this whole mess?”

Everyone looked at the youngest twin and nodded in agreement, they needed a time off from this whole original vampires mess and what better way to spent it then by going to the grill?

**With Jeremy and Anna**

The two decided to go into the woods and eat their burgers in peace.

Originally they plan to eat their but then they saw Vicki and Tyler and they left the minute their food arrived asking for to go bags and headed out.

The two found their spot that they came across when they were ten and both agreed to never share this spot with anyone else.

They sat down and pulled out their burgers along with their fires and drinks and began eating.

“I hate them so much,” Anna said with her mouth full of food.

“I know me to,”

“Why can’t we just live somewhere where there are more then one place to hang out?” she asked as she took a sip of her mountain dew.

Jeremy shrugged, taking a sip of his pepsi he thought back to the time when he and Tyler where together. He’ll never forget the first time he laid his hand on Jeremy.

_Flashback_

_“Tyler for the last time, I’m going!” both he and Tyler were home alone and were currently having an arrgument about whether or not Jeremy should go over to Anna’s for a small family reunion that she invited him to. Since she came to his family reunion it was only fair that he return the favor._

_“The hell you are? Who the fuck do you think you are!” he shouted as Jeremy was walking around his room looking for his keys._

_He turned to face Tyler and glared at him._

_“Who the fuck do **you** think you are ordering me around?! I promised Anna that I’d go and I’m going!”_

_“Why so you can fuck her cousin? I seen the way he looks at you! Is that why you want to go so badly? So you could fuck him?”_

_“What? Are you fucking insane? I would never cheat on you!”_

_“And why should I believe you? Your nothing but a whore!”_

_Jeremy could feel his anger boiling, for the past three weeks he and Tyler have been arguing like crazy and it was taking a toll on him._

_He was tired of Tyler accusing him of cheating, of him and Anna being actual fuck buddies when the two never did anything like that, and how whenever another guy tried to talk to him Tyler would go all psyco on him and shout at Jeremy and whatever boy was talking to him. Not to mention he kept pressuring him to have sex and Jeremy wasn’t ready to have sex with his boyfriend of only one and half months._

_In all honestly he was tired of it, yes he cared for Tyler but he couldn’t take it anymore._

_“You know what Tyler? If I’m nothing but a whore then you can go back to fucking Vicki! We’re done!” he shook his head in anger and headed out._

_“The hell we are!”_

_He grabbed Jeremy by his shoulder and spun him around, before Jeremy had time to react Tyler punch him square in the jaw. Jeremy lost his balance and landed on the floor. Before he had time to recover Tyler started kicking him._

_Jeremy tried to curl himself so he wouldn’t break is ribs but Tyler was a few steps ahead of him. Grabbing him by his shirt he pulled him up and slammed him to the wall. Jeremy moan in pain. He could feel his cheek throbbing in pain and it hurt to breathed. He was scared to know if his ribs were broken or bruised._

_“Look at me Jeremy!” he shouted in his face._

_Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and saw Tyler glaring at him._

_“We’re not over got it?”_

_Jeremy nodded his head frantically scared that Tyler might do worse to him if he didn’t agreed with him._

_“Call Anna no text her tell her your not feeling well and that your going to stay home,”_

_Jeremy just nodded his head._

_“Do it now!”_

_He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Anna._

_“Let me see it,”_

_He showed him his phone._

**“Not feeling well sorry can’t make it :( hope you can forgive me”**

_Tyler nodded his head in agreement and released Jeremy. He then walked away from him. Beofre he reached the stairs he turned to face Jeremy._

_“I’m sorry that I hit you, but I did it for your protection. I don’t want anyone to hurt you and I’m sorry that I had to do it like that, do you forgive me?”_

_Jeremy nodded his head he was to scared to speak._

_“Good, I’ll call you tomorrow so we can go on a nice date,” he then left Jeremy alone._

_When the door was closed Jeremy walked to his room, he laid down on his bed, he curled up in a ball and cried. He cried himself to sleep, he cursed himself for not doing anything, and he was ashamed with himself that he allowed it to happened._

_He promised that this would be the first and last time this happened._

_End of flashback_

But it wasn’t the last time it happened, in fact it just got worse.

Anna placed a warm hand on his knee and gave it a squeez.

Jeremy smiled at her as the two ate their burgers in silence.

“What are you doing here?”

The two jumped, when they turned around they saw Kol and Henrik standing behind them.

The two looked at each other before they looked at the two brothers.

“Umm…we’re eating here,” Anna said nervously.

“Is it a crime to eat?” Jeremy said in a joking matter. Kol laughed as he and Henrik apporached the two teens and sat down.

Kol stole one of Jeremy’s fires and ate them.

“Not really darling, you’re more than welcome to our little field; you and your friend.”

Both Anna and Jeremy looked at them.

“Your field?” Anna asked in disbelief.

“Yep, we actually live a a mile away from here but this is part of our property,” Henrik said smiling at the young girl.

“We didn’t know we were traspassing we found this place when we were ten and it became our little hide out,” Jeremy said.

“No worries mate, in fact why don’t you and your little friend come over to our house. From the look of things it looks like its gonna rain,”

The two teens looked at the sky and sure enough it look like it was gonna rain.

“Umm…”

“We love to,” Anna said as she got up and grabbed both hers and Jeremy’s box of food.

“Great,” Henrik grabbed her hand and lead her to their house. Kol and Jeremy following them behind.

“Sorry about traspassing,” he said looking a little sheepish.

“No worries darling, it’s not like you knew,” he bumped his shoulder and gave him his cocky smirk.

“Or maybe you did and you wanted to spent some time with me,” he said winking at him.

Jeremy just laughed as he bumped his shoulder back. Before he knew it the two were bumping shoulders and then started chasing each other.

Kol cheated a little and used his vampire speed to catch Jeremy. He grabbed his waist and spun him around the two fell on the ground and rolled around a little.

The two were laughing as Jeremy landed on top of Jeremy. When they opened their eyes they saw the position they were in and Jeremy couldn’t help but blush a little.

He could see that Kol’s eyes were full of lust but he was willing to bet that his eyes were also clouded with lust.

They were so close yet so far.

Jeremy’s eyes landed on Kol’s before looking back up.

Kol smiled, not smirk, smiled at him. He lean up a little while Jeremy lean down. Their lips met in a tender kiss however before it could become a make out Kol got up and slowly pulled away from Jeremy.

Jeremy thought that he did something wrong, he thought that Kol liked him but it was obvious that he didn’t. However before he could apoligize Anna came over to them and shouted.

“Jere you got to see their house! Its bigger than Lockwood’s!”

Jeremy looked at Anna before looking at Kol. A part of him was thankful that he pulled away otherwise if Anna saw them kissing she would have beat the crap out of Kol, another part was hopeful that Kol liked him and judging by the way he was holding his hand Jeremy was beginning to think that he did.

Anna saw that Kol was standing next to Kol.

“Did I-“

“No!” Jeremy said it a little to quickly making Anna smirk.

“Okay but you gotta check this out dude its huge!” she then turned to run back to the direction she came from.

Jeremy looked at Kol.

“Thanks if Anna saw us kissing she’d give me hell,”

Kol smiled at him.

“No worries darling,” he then bend down and peck his lips.

“Now let’s go and see my house before the rain gets worse,”

Jeremy just realized that it was raining. He smiled at Kol and wallked with Kol hand in hand to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oc is insipired by Billie Piper. sorry but I really love the way she acts and I hope you guys enjoy this ^^ to those reading Bad Wolf I am sorry but i wont be updating until tuesday due to the fact I accidently delted the file so I have to rewrite it. Well love it hate it tell me what you think ^^


	4. Just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Anna visit the Mikalson household were they meet Kol's older brother, Kol and Jeremy have a moment and more of Jeremy's past with Tyler is reveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone as promised I am updating ^^ now this one is shorter than the other chapters this is intentional because well I love Teen Wolf and I am mad with the whole Stiles/Malia thing...I don't like Malia !!! and she doesn't deserve Stiles !!! he should be with either Derek or better yet SCOTT !!! and if he's gonna end up with a girl it should be Cora !!! so I had to write to take my anger out and I actually love what I have then again when I'm mad my best work comes out...IDK I'm weird like that anyways enjoy ^^  
> Warning smut at the end...

Anna was right, this place was huge! The house had a huge field that was covered in lushes green grass, the house looked like a mansion instead of a house. He could see four cars parked in the drive way from the looks of things they look to be pretty expensive cars then again he shouldn’t have expected less from Kol’s family.

“Wow, umm…Anna wasn’t kidding, you have a big house,”

Kol smirk at the young boy.

“It’s not the only thing I got that’s huge,”

Jeremy blushed as an image of a naked Kol started to form.

“Thinking about me love?”

He looked at him and saw that stupid smirk.

“NO,”

“Your such a liar,”

“And you’re a cocky bastard,”

“I’m not a bastard I happen to know who my father is,” he said in a joking matter.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he took in his surroundings.

“Not use to this are you?”

“Not really,”

Kol laughed he was liking this boy more and more with each passing minute.

“Well let’s go in before it starts to rain,” the two went inside the house and Jeremy wasn’t shock to see that it was decorated with expensive art and furniture.

“About time you guys got here,” Anna said walking over to the two boys with a huge smile and a can of soda in her hand.

“I see you didn’t waste any time getting something to eat,” Jeremy said with an amusement tone.

“Oh well you see funny story, Henrik and I were walking I tripped, our food spilled, and he offered to cook for me,” she said sheepishly.

Jeremy looked at her before he started laughing at her.

“Really Anna? That’s the best you got?”

She glared at him before she gave him the finger and went back to wherever she came from making Jeremy laugh. Kol looked at him as if he grew a second head.

“She tripped but she probably did that on purpose so that he could probably help her up and do something nice for her,”

“So in other words she tricked him,” he said laughing a little.

“Yep,”

Kol shook his head before grabbing Jeremy’s hand and leading him to the family room where Jeremy saw the biggest flat screen he’s ever seen.

“Whoa,”

“Whoa indeed,”

Jeremy sat down on the couch while Kol got out some video games and movies.

“Want to play video games or watch a movie?”

Jeremy smiled.

“That depends, you got Call of Duty?”

Kol laughed.

“Yes I do,”

They popped in the game and went to sit down next to him. He handed him the controller and the two started playing.

It wasn’t long before Anna and Henrik joined them with chips and drinks. The four spent the day playing video games, joking around, and just hanging out that is until the door opened and both Kol and Henrick groan in annoyance.

“Well it was fun while it lasted,” Kol said.

Both Anna and Jeremy looked at them before they heard voices.

“Kol, Henrik?”

The two heard an older man’s voice, if Jeremy had to guess it must be Kol’s older brother.

Sure enough he was right as an older man came into the living room. Kol’s brother looked… _hot!_ He was tall, lean, had high cheek bones and had brown eyes. Were all the Mikalsons gorgeous?

“Elijah,” both Kol and Henrik said at the same time.

Elijah looked at them before looking at the two guests that were sitting awfully close to his brothers, he could also see that the boy was the hunter’s son and the girl was one of the council member’s daughter. What the hell where they doing here?

Before Elijah could say something his wife or as the world knew her as, his girlfriend came in.

“Elijah dear what’s-oh hey Jeremy,”

Jeremy smiled as he saw Bill-E coming in, she was wearing a blue leather jacket with a pink shirt underneath with dark skinny jeans her blond hair being lose. Her outfit was a perfect choice to show off her curves.

“Hey Bill-E,”

“What brings you here?”

“This guy and that girl over there,” he said pointing to Kol and Anna.

She smiled before she grabbed Elijah’s hand.

“Well I see that it didn’t take Kol long to bring you home who’s your friend?”

“Anna, Anna this is Bill-E the girl I told you about,”

“Nice to meet you Billie,”

“No need for the ie sweetie just Bill-E is fine,”

Anna smiled as she nodded her head. Bill-E then turned to her husband.

“Come on Eli, let’s leave these two alone with their boyfriend and girlfriend,”

The four looked at her with huge blushes spreading across their faces.

“I’m not his girlfriend!”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“I’m not his boyfriend!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

The four said at the same time making Bill-E laugh and Elijah smirking a bit.

“True but you wish you were,” she then pulled Elijah away from the blushing teens trying hard not to laugh.

Once they were in their rooms Elijah looked like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what to say. Bill-E being the sweet wife that she was grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

“Kol and Henrik are fine, nothing will happened to them,”

“How do you know that? You do know that he’s the hunter son and she’s the daughter of that council woman that wants Niklaus dead,”

“And I was the daughter of a powerful witch that wanted to kill you and your family and would’ve had succeeded if I hadn’t intervene. Face it doll face you and your siblings have a knack for loving the right person with the wrong family, I mean look at Rebekah and Klaus, they both love someone they shouldn’t and yet their together. And besides your being a bit of a hypocrite Nik is dating Caroline and her mother is the sheriff and best friends with Damon.”

“That’s different,”

“How?”

“Because with us we were able to kill one witch and walk away with them if we so much as kill one they all come and hunt us down; as for Ms. Forbes and Niklaus she’s a vampire and her mother can barely stand the sight of her so if something were to happen to her then we won’t be held responsible for it.”

Bill-E rolled her eyes as she kissed Elijah on the cheek.

“Love, would you relax they belong together they will make each other happy and be their strength when they needed it.”

“You’ve seen this haven’t you?”

“Yes…” she grew quiet as she looked at her feet. Elijah placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she could see him.

“What else did you see?”

Bill-E smiled at him.

“What makes you think that I saw more?”

“Because you grew quiet and looked at the ground you only do that if you see something that upsets you, what is it?”

Bill-E smiled at her husband. Only Elijah could tell when she’s hiding something or not.

He pulled her into her arms as he saw that she was struggling not to cry, Bill-E wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest making her feel safe.

“Death…I saw death…”

Elijah tightens his hold around her. One of his brothers were going to die because of those two children? If one of his brothers were going to die because of those two then he had to find a way to separate them. They already lost Finn they won’t lose any more of their family.

“It’s not Kol and Henrik I’m talking about…” she said knowing were his train of thoughts were going.

“What?” he pulled back a little so he could look into her eyes.

“Kol and Henrik will be fine as well as the rest of our family; they’re not the ones who I saw dying…”

“Then who did you see dying?” he asked getting slightly worried.

“Jeremy…I saw Jeremy dying,”

**XxXxX**

Jeremy and Kol were totally kicking Anna and Henrik’s ass on Call of Duty of course Anna was always cheating by poking Jeremy on his side making him yelp like an annoying Chihuahua. Of course Jeremy would retaliate by cracking her toes.

“Okay I had enough of Jer kicking my butt,” Anna said putting her controller down.

Jeremy just smiled as the rest of them put down their controllers.

“Oh come on Anna don’t be a sore loser,”

Anna just stuck her tongue out.

Jeremy decided to retaliate but instead of sticking his tongue out he would embarrasses her.

“You know you could always put that tongue to better use,”

She looked at him before her eyes widen and looked at Henrik who was blushing like crazy. Anna quickly looked away and blushed twice as hard. Jeremy saw her blush before he started laughing but before he could say anything Kol beat him to it.

“Henrik you deflowered Ms. Anna?”

“What? No I-I mean its not like I thought about it…I mean we haven’t gotten that far!” he then realized what he just said.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Anna! When were you gonna tell me you’ve gotten to second base!”

Both Kol and Jeremy laughed at their expressions.

“Whatever happen to we’re not dating?”

Neither one said anything their blush said it all.

“Yesterday?” Anna said well it sounded more like a question.

That just made Kol and Jeremy laugh some more.

Anna glared at her friend before she smirked and asked

“When are _you_ two getting pass first base?” she asked this time it was Jeremy’s turn to blush.

“Who’s to say we haven’t?” Kol said winking at Jeremy.

Before Jeremy could say anything Anna grabbed Jeremy and pulled him far away so that they couldn’t hear them.

Both the brothers looked at each other before they smirked and lean back. Using their vampire hearing the two friends were saying.

“You and Kol kissed! Kol kissed you?!”

“No I mean yes?”

“Which is it?”

“Kind of? I mean it was just a small peck,”

“A small peck?”

“Okay more like a tender kiss, the one you get when it’s your first kiss,”

“And you liked it?”

“Umm…well…”

“Did you?” Kol and Henrik could hear the eagerness in her voice.

“Yes,” he mumbled.

Anna squealed like a little kid making Henrik laugh and Kol blush. Even though it was just a brief kiss it actually meant something to Kol and he was glad that the feeling was mutual.

“This is good, he’s good.”

“What? But you and my dad-“

“I only agreed with him because he was there, come on do you really think that I would actually believe that he was worse than Tyler? No one can be worse than that douche bag,”

Henrik flinched a little. Out of all the times he and Anna talked she was always sweet and caring this is actually the first time he’s heard her talk like that. It was kind of hot.

“Besides, you like him.”

“Umm…well…I…”

“Jeremy,”

“Okay I do,”

Before Anna could say more her phone rang.

“Crap!”

“What?”

“Mom wants me home and so does your dad it says the same thing,”

“Why there still working…aren’t they?”

“Yeah but they say since its late we have to get home,”

The grumbled something before walking out of their hiding hole and back to the living room.

“Umm…we have to go,” Anna said.

“That’s fine love, we’d be happy to take you home,”

“That might not be a good idea,”

The four looked to see Elijah and Bill-E coming down stairs.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s about to rain,”

Sure enough the four heard a loud thundering sound.

Looking out they saw that it was pouring like crazy, there was no way they could walk (or drive) in this type of weather.

“How the hell are we supposed to go home?”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here for the night,”

Anna and Jeremy turned to see Elijah who had a small smile on his face.

“It looks like it won’t be slowing down until tomorrow so why don’t you both stay over?”

They looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jeremy said smiling at the family.

“Great, Kol why don’t you and Henrik set up the guest rooms for them,”

“OH Elijah don’t be a prude, you both can stay in Kol and Henrik’s room,”

The two brothers smiled at Bill-E while Elijah playfully glared at her.

“What? It’s not like we can stop them if they decide to sneak into each other’s rooms,” she said kissing Elijah on the cheek.

The two just blushed and looked away.

“Now it’s almost dinner time so what would you all like?”

“Tacos!” they all said at the same time, the four looked at each other before smiling.

“Tacos it is,”

“Do you need any help?” Jeremy asked.

“Thank you for asking but no, Elijah will be helping me,”

“OH no, I want to eat food that’s healthy not covered in cum from you two,” Kol said.

“Was that necessary?” Elijah asked glaring at his brother.

“IF it means not eating cum cover food than yeah,”

“Okay then don’t worry Kol we got that out of the way while you and your friends were down here,”

“I so didn’t need to hear that,” Henrik said cringing a bit. Anna and Jeremy nodded their heads in agreement.

Bill-E just laughed as she grabbed Elijah’s hand and lead him to the kitchen.

“So what do we do?” Anna asked.

“Well you and Henrik can do whatever you want; Jeremy and I will go upstairs to my room.”

“Leave the door open!” Bill-E shouted.

Kol just rolled his eyes as he pulled Jeremy up to his room.

“Get Jeremy,” Anna shouted making him blush.

The two entered his room and Jeremy could see that his room was bigger than his own.

“Wow, nice place.”

“Thanks, so what do you want to-mmm,” Kol was shock when Jeremy pressed his lips against his but quickly recovered and pulled the younger boy closer to him.

Jeremy had no idea what came over him but he just couldn’t help himself, yes he knew he was probably rushing this but he couldn’t help it. There was something about Kol that drew him in, he couldn’t explain it but he wanted to kiss him ever since he met him.

Jeremy could feel Kol’s tongue licking his bottom lip; Jeremy opened his mouth to give him access. He could feel Kol smiling into the kiss as he tilted the boy’s head to deepen their kiss. The need to breath was strong but Jeremy didn’t want to stop, he wrapped his arms around Kol’s neck and pulled him closer.

Kol released Jeremy’s lips and attacked his neck, he had to be careful though he didn’t want to bite him and drink his blood although he was tempted especially when his human moan in pleasure and tilted his head back to give him more access.

Kol nibbled a little and left his mark on his shoulder.

He pulled back a little and smiled at Jeremy.

“That was amazing,”

Jeremy blushed a little and nodded his head. He met Kol’s eyes, he was happy that he was able to let his guard down even if it was just a little. The only person who saw him carefree was Anna but now he had someone else…and that scared him. Could he really let someone in his heart again? Could he really trust Kol not to hurt him?

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,”

The two pulled apart, Jeremy laid down on the bed while Kol pulled out Lord of the Rings and popped it in.

He then laid down next to Jeremy; without thinking Jeremy placed his head on his chest while his left hand rested right above Kol’s heart. Kol smiled and started running his hand up and down Jeremy’s back as the movie started.

For the first time in a thousand years Kol could say that he was truly happy.

_Flashback_

_Jeremy went to school and tried hard not meet anyone’s eyes; he was scared that if anyone saw him they would automatically know what happened._

_“What are you doing?”_

_Jeremy flinched when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, looking down he saw his friend Anna glaring at him._

_“What do you mean?” he asked hoping he didn’t sound weak and pathetic. Anna glared at him which meant he didn’t sound like that at all. Thank God._

_“You’re sick and you decide to come to school?”_

_He blinked before he realized that he sent Anna a text that Tyler told him to send._

_“Sorry but dad wouldn’t let me stay home, have a test in his class and I have to turn in my art project for Ms. Allede’s class,”_

_Anna rolled her eyes._

_“Your dad’s a dick he should allow you to take the test at home and Ms. Allende wouldn’t mind if you miss a day hell you know she always accept late work and gives you full credit,”_

_“I know,”_

_Anna looked at her best friend and before she could say anything Tyler walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him close. He then started to kiss his boyfriend._

_Jeremy’s body became numb the minute Tyler placed his lips against his own, it scared Jeremy that he couldn’t relax so Anna wouldn’t question why he was acting like this._

_“Lockwood no PDA in class,” Jeremy pulled away and looked to see his two sisters looking at them with a huge smile on their faces._

_“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He pecked his lips one more time._

_“You’re gonna be there at football practice,” he wanted to say no but he could look in Tyler’s eyes that he wasn’t asking he was ordering him to go._

_“Yeah, I’ll *gulps* I’ll be there,”_

_“Good, see you there,” he and the Gilbert twins left leaving Anna and Jeremy alone._

_“Jere-“_

_“We should get to class,”_

_He headed to class not bothering to see if Anna was following him or not._

**After football practice**

_Jeremy was waiting for Tyler to come out of the shower. Football practice was brutal he could see that Tyler was pissed about the fact that Stefan kept stealing the ball from him, tackling him, and the fact that Damon was there as well saying something how the ‘mutt’ couldn’t play at all._

_What the hell did that even mean? Whatever it meant it pissed Tyler off because he could hear Tyler cursing, it was only them and it freaked Jeremy out that his boyfriend was not only cursing but punching the walls as well._

_“JEREMY!” the boy flinched when his boyfriend shouted his name. He got up and walked over to his naked boyfriend who was standing underneath the shower head._

_“What do you-“_

_“Suck me,”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me,” he walked over to Jeremy and forced him on his knees._

_“Suck me,”_

_“I don’t think-“_

_“I don’t care what you think! I’m not dating you to think I’m dating you so that I could fuck you! Now suck me or do you want a repeat of last night?”_

_Jeremy shook his head, he then grabbed Tyler’s shaft and took him into his mouth inch by inch but Tyler wasn’t having any of that, grabbing the young boy’s head he shoved his entire length into his mouth. Jeremy tried to relax his throat as Tyler fucked his mouth, his cock hitting the back of his throat._

_Tyler groan in pleasured, Jeremy’s pretty little mouth was amazing he couldn’t wait to shove his cock into Jeremy’s tight little virgin hole, he couldn’t wait to break him._

_“Damn baby I love seeing you like this, being on your knees for Daddy and sucking his cock, do you like sucking daddy’s cock?”_

_Jeremy groan in disgust but Tyler took that for pleasure as he grabbed Jeremy’s hair and shoved his cock deeper into his mouth making Jeremy gag a little but Tyler ignored him._

_“Yeah you do, you love sucking daddy’s cock,”_

_Jeremy hated whenever he gave Tyler a blow job and Tyler started to refer himself as his ‘daddy’ it was a huge turn off and it just made Jeremy think of all those times he called his dad ‘daddy’ when he was a kid. But for some strange fucked up reason Tyler loved it and that alone scared him._

_“So close baby boy, I’m so close,” Jeremy hollows his cheeks and licked the vein along the underside and licks faster hoping to end this as quickly as possible._

_Finally after what seemed like forever Tyler groans in pleasure and cums in his mouth. Jeremy tries to swallow as much as he could but could feel some dripping off his chin, after his dick softens Jeremy backs away a little._

_“Go sit on the bench and wait for me,” Jeremy just nodded his head as he got up and went to sit down._

_“Let’s go,” he said once he was done._

_When they got to his house Jeremy quickly got out of the car and ran inside he didn’t bother to say hi to his parents or sister then again it didn’t help that he was home alone._

_Jeremy entered his room he looked at his refelction and couldn’t stand seeing the weak pathetic boy who was staring back at him. He cocked his fist back and ran it in the mirror._

_“I hate you…” he said ignoring the fact that he was bleeding and that the blood was dripping on his carpet because it was true. He hated him, he hated everything about him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think the next chapter will be longer and sorry about my weak attempt at writing smut hope you guys enjoyed this.   
> ~Sinner_ofLA out ^^


	5. never doubt that I care for you part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy ask why Kol likes him Kol and Jeremy's first time meeting each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !!! as promised I give you Keremy's past and I hope you guys like it ^^ sorry but it is short but the next one I promise will be longer ^^  
> Okay seriously am I the only one who was upset with how Teen Wolf ended ??? well aside from Kate but how they defeated Void Stiles ??? I honestly thought it was going to end differently dont get me wrong i love the episode it self I just hated how they killed the nogitsune Now we have to deal with Malia and yes I hate her ... well enough babbling time to get this show on the road ^^

Kol and Jeremy were lying down on his bed both enjoying the movie well one was enjoying the movie while the other was starting to think some things he really wish he wasn’t thinking about.

Jeremy couldn’t help but wonder why Kol the hot sexy Kol was paying any attention to Jeremy. Or why he was being so nice to Jeremy. The two never spoken to each other before and if Jeremy had to guess he was pretty sure that before the music room incident Kol probably thought he never even noticed him.

“You okay love?”

Jeremy was startled when Kol asked him if he was okay, looking up to meet his brown eyes he sees genuine concern in his eyes but he also saw concern in Tyler’s eyes when he wanted to know about him.

Was Kol just using him? Was he just using him to get back at Tyler? Jeremy knew that Kol and Tyler hated each other why he didn’t know but he had to wonder if Kol was just using him. Too afraid to tell him the truth Jeremy just smiled and nodded his head.

“I’m just trying to come up with an excuse to tell my parents as to why I’m not coming home,”

_“That’s if they’re even home…if I have to guess they’re probably out somewhere and Elena and Katherine are over the Salvatores and are probably sleeping over there and won’t even notice that I’m gone,”_

Kol just smiled as he lean forward and kiss his forehead.

“Don’t worry love, you’ll think of something,”

Jeremy just gave him a weak smile as he huddled closer to Kol yes he doubted Kol and his feelings but for the moment he’ll just push them away and ignore them and went back to watching the movie.

“Kol, Jeremy dinner,” Bill-E shouted from down stairs.

Kol rolled his eyes if it weren’t for the fact that Jeremy and Anna were here Bill-E wouldn’t need to shout but sadly there where humans here and they had to act human.

God he hated acting human but if he had to do it to keep his darling close than he’ll do it.

The two headed down stairs to see Bill-E along with Elijah, Henrick, and Anna sitting down on the table. Both boys sat down next each other and started eating.

It was quiet for a few moments before Anna said

“Sooo…how was everyone’s day?” she asked looking at everyone at the table.

Everyone looked at her before they smiled at her and answer her question.

“It was good, I mean it could’ve been worse,” Henrick said winking at Anna who then blushed like a mad woman.

Kol and Jeremy laughed a little as they took a bite of their tacos.

“Agree,” Elijah said.

“Well I had fun the shop wasn’t too busy but I am holding auditions for some bands to see who’s allowed to perform there every Saturday,” she said with a proud smile.

“That’s good to hear Bill-E,” Elijah said with a small smile as he lean forward and kissed her forehead making Bill-E smile.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at the two.

It was clear that the two loved each other; a part of him was jealous and wished that one day he could find happiness like that.

He felt someone taking his hand. Looking up he saw Kol smiling at him and he couldn’t help but smile back as he squeezed Kol’s hand.

The two turned back to the family and told everyone about their day and how they were watching a movie while they waited for dinner to be ready.

After dinner Bill-E sent everyone out and told them not to worry that she and Elijah would take care of everything. Henrick and Anna headed upstairs while Kol grabbed Jeremy’s hand and lead him outside.

Even though the rain let up it didn’t meant that it was stopped completely Kol dragged the human into the woods as he started running.

Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh as he was running with Kol in the rain, the two were running and laughing before they reached a clearing. Once there Jeremy tapped Kol on the shoulder and said,

“Tag your it,” before he ran as the vampire started chasing him. Jeremy would make a left turn right tricking Kol. Kol just laughed before he ran a circle and was in front of him catching him in his arms.

He was about to kiss him before Jeremy found a way out of his arms and ran the opposite direction of Kol.

“Oh it’s on darling,”

He started running using a little of his vampire speed making sure that Jeremy didn’t noticed. The boy was having to much fun to notice that Kol was cheating.

When he caught him he wrapped his arms around his waist before he spun him around and kissed his neck.

“I got you,” he whispered as he pulled back and peck his lips.

Kol than led a laughing Jeremy through the woods, towards another clearing only this one was more beautiful than the last one.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked him, smiling softly. Kol looked at him without stopping and smiled.

"It's a surprise." He told him, before leading him deeper into the clearing.

When Kol stopped, he turned around and quickly kissed Jeremy, while placing his hands on the slightly shorter boy’s waist. Jeremy responded immediately and placed his arms around Kol's neck as he kissed him back.

Jeremy pulled back after a minute he placed his hands on Kol’s chest and stared at Kol for a minute.

"What?" Kol asked, slightly worried.

Jeremy continued to look at him for a minute before asking him the question that had been bugging him ever since he was in Kol’s room.

"Why do you like me?" Kol didn't seem to get it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, getting confused.

"Why do you like me?" Jeremy repeated, unsure of how else to ask. He smiled at Kol, half to show that he didn't need to be worried, and half because he was nervous.

"Why do you think I like you?" Kol asked him, smirking a bit.

"Honestly," Jeremy looked away

"I think at first you liked me because I didn't like you." Jeremy told him okay that was a lie he knew he liked him before he just acted like he didn’t. Kol seemed to catch on quickly.

"So, now you’re worried that now that I know you like me, that I'm gonna stop liking you?" Kol checked.

"Not worried." Jeremy said looking down. He looked up to see Kol had copied him, and was staring at the ground.

"Just wondering when," Jeremy corrected him. He didn’t want to voice his worries about Kol using him to get to Tyler that was something he would ask later. Kol looked up quickly.

"What if I never stop liking you?" He asked smiling softly. Jeremy smiled at him and they moved towards each other again.

Kol’s hand wrapped tightly around the boy’s waist pulling him closer to his body, Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. One of his fantasies was to be kissed in the rain by someone he genuinely cared for and he couldn’t be happy that he was sharing this special moment with Jeremy.

When they pulled back the two smiled at one another.

“We should get back,” Kol suggested.

“What if I don’t want to go yet?”

“Then you and I are going to get sick and the last thing I want is to get you sick,” he said.

“It’ll be worth it,” Jeremy said as he lean forward and kissed his (hopefully) boyfriend.

Kol couldn’t help but smile as he kissed him back. He gently laid the human down on the ground while he rested on top of him. Jeremy pulled back a little so he could have a chance to breath but Kol attacked his neck and started sucking on his neck marking him as his own. Jeremy couldn’t help but moan as he grind his hips against Kol’s.

Kol grunted as he started to grind his hard on against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy moan in pleasure as he bucked his hips to meet Kol’s thrusts.

Kol pulled back and started to kiss Jeremy. He grabbed his human’s hips and helped him a little as the two grind harder against each other.

Jeremy pulled back a little.

“K-Kol…I-ohh…gonna cum,”

“Do it love, let go. I got you,”

Jeremy didn’t last long as he felt his pants and boxers getting wet by his cum it wasn’t long before he felt Kol’s cum against his pants. The two looked at one another before smiling at each other. Kol than lean forward and kissed his forehead before Jeremy’s eyes closed and allowed himself to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Kol was walking to class when he bumped into someone he was about to snap at the person but when he turned to do it he saw that it was a boy. A handsome boy with big bambi brown eyes and dark brown hair was standing before him._

_Before Kol could say anything the boy quickly mumbled a quick apology before he tried to leave. Without thinking Kol grabbed the boy’s hand. The boy looked up to meet his eyes before Kol gave him a shaky smile._

_“Are you okay?” he asked him._

_The boy blinked as he looked at the handsome stranger before him._

_“Why do you care?” he asked sounding a bit defensive._

_Kol just smirk liking this kid’s sass._

_“Just wondering,” he said._

_The boy just rolled his eyes._

_“I’m fine,” he said._

_Kol looked at the boy before he looked at his bandage hand he took a small whiff and the boy reeked of fear, pain, and blood. The thing was the blood was fresh as if the boy was hurting himself._

_“No you’re not,” Kol said as he released the boy and started to walk away from him._

_Jeremy stared at Kol Mikaelson’s back as he walked farther and farther away from him. No one, not even Anna knew that he was lying to them when he said that he was fine so how was it that Kol did when neither one of them have spoken a word to one another?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think also thanks to everyone who gave me kudos and 0809m for commenting you rock dude ^^ next update will be here soon and I promise it'll be longer ^^ also check out my new stories The Fox hunts The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood ^^


	6. Kiss me and never let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a hot steamy make out between the two ^^ also Katherine is planning something that could destroy Jeremy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ^^
> 
> I am so sorry that it took forever to update this and I hope you guys aren't mad at me ^^;
> 
> Anyways today is my birthday and I decided to update this for you guys my gift to you ^^
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the shortness but the next one will be longer ^^

Kol and Jeremy headed back to the house; they were surprise to see that it was quiet and that there was no one around.

“Well if I have to guess everyone is probably asleep,” Kol answered Jeremy’s unspoken question. Jeremy just nodded his head as the two headed for Kol’s room.

Kol held the door opened for him like a gentleman and allowed the younger of the two to enter the room, Kol then pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He handed them to Jeremy as he went to the bathroom to change.

“Where are you going?”

Kol turned and smirked at the human.

“Well love I am going to be a gentleman and give you some privacy so that you can change,”

He then walked up to Jeremy getting into his personal space making the smaller of the two blush like mad.

“Unless you want me to stay here and watch you strip?”

Jeremy’s blush deepened at the thought of stripping for Kol then another thought came to Jeremy, without thinking he stepped closer and looked at the boy straight in the eye.

“Or you can strip for me,”

Swallowing his nerves Jeremy’s hands went under his shirt to feel his stomach, Jeremy spread his hands on Kol’s stomach.

Kol wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer.

“You’re playing with fire darling,” his lips attacked Jeremy’s neck being careful not to sink his teeth into him and taste him.

Jeremy couldn’t help but moan as he removed his hands from Kol’s stomach and wrapped them around his back and pulled him closer to his body.

Kol pulled back from Jeremy’s neck and started kissing him. This kiss was different from the other kisses they shared, instead of slow and sweet it was fast and needy. Jeremy started tugging Kol’s shirt.

The vampire got the idea as he pulled the shirt off of himself then without warning he ripped Jeremy’s shirt off his body.

Jeremy couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as Kol cupped his face and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss.

The vampire then dropped his hands to cup the human’s ass as he lifted him.

Jeremy wrapped his legs around Kol’s waist as Kol took them to his bed. He then dropped Jeremy before he climb on top of him.

The two started grinding their cocks against one another before Kol unbutton Jeremy’s pants and pulled them along with his boxers down.

Jeremy did the same as the two tried to remove their last article of clothing. Once they were both naked the two resumed their kissing.

Jeremy bucked his hips as his eraction hit Kol’s. Kol groan as moved his hips against Jeremy’s.

Kol pulled back to allow Jeremy to have some air before he started leaving small kisses on his neck, his hand then reached for Jeremy’s cock and gave it a good squeeze. Jeremy gasp in pleasure as Kol started to pump his cock.

Kol, KOL MIKALSON was giving him a hand job. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as he bucked his hips to meet Kol’s hand.

The vampire couldn’t help but smile at the sounds that Jeremy was making, it was even better knowing that it was because of him that Jeremy was making those noises.

“Kol…I’m…I’m so close…”

Kol pulled back and gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay love, let go, I got you.”

Jeremy came with a shout that was block by Kol’s lips as he helped Jeremy ride out his orgasm.

When he was done he pulled back and looked at Jeremy, the boy was a mess and Kol couldn’t help but be proud at knowing that Jeremy was like this because of him.

“That…was…”

Kol just smile and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I know,”

Jeremy then saw that Kol has yet to get off he grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over.

Kol’s eyes widen as he saw his little human on top of him.

“My turn,” he started kissing Kol’s neck making sure to leave a few love bites here and there, he then went down leaving small kisses on his chest when he reached Kol’s cock he became nervous, not even Tyler was this big, how the hell was he supposed to fit that inside his mouth?

“Jeremy you don’t have tooooohh my God!”

Jeremy didn’t let Kol finish that sentence as he took Kol’s length into his mouth he started to bob his head up and down and took whatever he couldn’t fit into his hand. He made sure to lick the vein that was underneath his cock before his hands started to message his balls.

Kol rolled his eyes back as he grabbed the sheets, it took all his will power not to thrust into Jeremy’s mouth or to grab his head and force him to take him in one gulp. He could feel himself getting closer.

“Jeremy I’m…Oh god!” he felt himself spilling his seed into Jeremy as the boy swallowed his cum, some dripping off his mouth.

When Jeremy came up he looked at Kol who was just a mess as he was few moments ago.

Kol then grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the human, he then lean forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at seeing a soft side of Kol. He then snuggled into his chest as he closed his eyes and slept. Kol held the human as tight as he could as if his arms would protect the human from any harm…including himself.

**Gilbert house**

Katherine stared at the picture of her and Jeremy. Out of the three her and Jeremy were the closet, that was until he started dating Tyler and then broke up with him. No one knew the reason why well they did, Jeremy claim that Tyler was cheating on him and that every now and then he would call him awful names.

Katherine didn’t believe Jeremy at first, hell no one did. He was hiding something and it involved Tyler however no matter how hard people pushed Jeremy wouldn’t budge. He refused to talk and the only one that knew the truth was Ana and due to her loyalty to Jeremy she wouldn’t talk not even when she, Elena, and the Salvatores threaten her; she wouldn’t budge.

Katherine knew that her brother was getting involved with an original, and not just any original but KOL! She hated that bastard especially after he shoved a baseball bat inside Damon.

She didn’t want him anywhere near the vampire, and if she had to set him back up with Tyler then she’ll do it. Katherine knew that Tyler still loved Jeremy hell he even admitted to them that he did cheated and hurt Jeremy but that didn’t mean that he didn’t love him. The boy would do anything for her little brother unlike Kol who was just using Jeremy.

Katherine knew that Jeremy would hate her but she was not going to let her baby brother become a victim for the Original family. She pulled out her phone and dialed the hybrid’s number.

“Hello?”

“Tyler, it’s me Katherine,”

“I know it’s you, what do you want?”

“Do you still want to be with Jeremy?”

“What question is that?”

“Well listen carefully to what I’m about to tell you, cause after today you and Jeremy are going to be back together before you know it,"

Tyler listen to Katherine's instructions and couldn't help but smirk, her idea was perfect! If it worked Jeremy would come back to him and then Tyler will teach that little shit not to leave him again. Last time Tyler was 'gentle' with Jeremy, he wouldn't take his virginity because he wanted Jeremy to be ready for it but now, now after seeing him hanging around that stupid vampire, Tyler was not going to go easy on him.

He would take what was rightfully his and he be damn if Kol took it before him.

**Mikalson household**

Kol continue to stroke Jeremy's hair as he listen to his heartbeat. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought that a human's heart beat could be the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He pulled Jeremy closer to his body as he nuzzled his neck.

"Kol..." Kol stopped his movements.

Was he...was he awake?

Listening to his heart Kol could tell that his human was still asleep and he was...dreaming about him!

"Kol...I love you..."

If Kol had a heart he was sure that it would have been beating at a fast pace. He loved him...Jeremy loved him. The vampire smiled as he lean forward and kissed the back of his head.

"I love you too, Jeremy," the vampire closed his eyes as he fell asleep with his human in his arms.

[tumblr](http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-ho wonder what Katherine and Tyler are planning ???
> 
> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Any artist out there who can probably make a cute little drawing of these two together for this story ??? Please ^^
> 
> Anyways till next time
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think! For those of you reading Bad Wolf it will be updated this Thursday  
> Also follow me on tumblr for news on upcoming stories and so on ^^  
> http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/


End file.
